capsize
by mukeshkshah.97
Summary: A short story about friendship, bond, heart-breaks and forgiveness.


"CAPSIZE"

"So you triplets (2 boys, 1 girl) want a real story on friendship for your English assignment. "

Triplets :yessss!!!

(The triplets were all alone when a man walks into there home addressing himself an office mate of their mom . After few chats he came across their problem - Assignment. so he decided to help them )

Mr M: so i will tell you a real, a very very real story . Bt this story will be from the view points of three person,view point of Girl, boy 1 boy2. So let's... begin...

Girl,

I know it was my fault. I was busy . I should have seen it. And i m sorry for that. Sorry for not being there . But i want u back. It's been years since we met . I want us to be together... again.

5 years ago.

Boy 1,

Teen life is awsm.Exam's pressure, school torture, fights, enemy's, love, FRIENDS. It has everything.

After 10th i joined this school and I pretty appreciate my decision cause here i met people who were weird, overthinkers, insane, jusssssst... like me. And i love this place.

Boy 2,

And I hate this place. School sucks. I just want sleep. Everyday, every hour, ever minute.

All three of them were enjoying their lives. They were in the same class, studying the same subjects bt were from different world's.

They never paid attention to each other bt when their paths crossed they realised that they should have met before. And then a journey began. a never ending journey.

... They became best friends. They loved their company. They were HAPPY. Bt everything has a limit.

School was over and it was time for the toughest but for the most important decision.

It was now time for some breakups. Some relationships will turn into long-distance . some will try and fail. Some people will be hurt.

It was time to leave the town for further study and they left (girl boy2) except boy1.And then things started getting worst. People were getting busy with their lives. Things were changing. Bonds were dying in between.. But he (boy1) was waiting. Waiting to live those old moments which was never coming back . so after graduation he leaves his place without any trace.

Triplets : That's it, that's the end.

Mr M: No.

Triplets : Then what happened next.?

Mr M: Friendship is avery powerful thing, It's more than uploading a photo with hash tag bff like most of you kids do these days . It is bound to stand still against every odds. And the one which succeeds will become a relation for life time And our friendship was one of them.

Girl,

Past years were tough, things didn't go well. But now it's time to take a break, a very long break. Time to make things right.

Boy2,

I know i m weird. I lack expressive personality. but t that doesn't mean i don't care. I do, and nd i m coming for you buddy.

They decided to do the right thing. Cause success can be achieved through hard work bt once a relationship dies it can't be brought to life again.

The searched for him nd then they found him. He was in Delhi pursuing his dreams (making films) which they always knew he would do at the end . I guess best friends knows everything.

Triplets (excited) :woooooowww... woolww... loved it... just loved it. A happy end.

Mr m : glad you liked it.

Triplets : But u never mentioned there names, why?

Mr M:Time to leave. It's getting late.

T: Wait.!!!! Where are they. can we ever meet them?

M: You already met one *SMIRKS *

And they get it. This whole time they were listening to their mother's story. Triplets =three friends. Triplets name, their names.

Assignment submission.

Peu's daughter :... and then they finally met. Mukesh was angry on both of them. Bt they talked, they clarified, they said sorry . Love between friends is a never ending love . say sorry if you have did something wrong, your ego will not hurt. Sometime people say something, do something bad but t that doesn't mean they don't love you. Give a chance, take a chance. Friendship can be said to be just like a cap and we are a bottle with various emotions filled in and that cap is holding everything. so say sry, your ego will not hurt, let your FRIENDSHIP Win.

Class room fills with cheers and claps *

\- Mk.


End file.
